The Light and the Shadow of Loneliness
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: Sakura tries to fill the void in her life caused by the absence of her comrades. In her search she finds herself facing grave danger, new love, and difficult choices. [SakuraTenten] YURI. Rated M for sex, rape, violence, and language. COMPLETE.
1. The Shadow Appears

Summary: Sakura tries to fill the void in her life caused by the absence of her comrades. In her search she finds herself facing grave danger, new love, and difficult choices. SakuraTenten YURI.

A/N: Well it's time for my second fanfic, if you haven't read the other one, than… well, you really aren't missing much. This one is Sakura X Tenten, with the focus on Sakura. This pairing isn't as interesting to me as Hinata X Temari, so I'm going to make this one have more drama and action and stuff instead of being just pure romance (though that's still in there too). Hopefully I'll also fix some of the flaws the last fic had. Also, If you are really slow and haven't noticed yet, this is a yuri (girl/girl) fanfic, and eventually it will get quite graphic, so yeah I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and seriously, if you thought I did, you are a freakin' idiot.

The pink haired kunoichi known as Sakura Haruno stared blankly across the vast, open scenery. The young girl was lonely. With all the stresses of her studying, Sakura hadn't realized this simple fact before. Now, as her skill as a medical ninja had improved, and her lessons with Tsunade were coming to take up less and less of her life, this fact was excruciatingly obvious. It had been somewhere around two years since that bastard, Sauske, had betrayed her and left to train with that other bastard Orochimaru. Naruto had also left to undergo some private training with Jiraiya. As her mastery of her skills improved, and her free time grew, Sakura realized how much she really missed these two. She missed Sauske. True, he was a bastard, and a traitor and he didn't seem to care about Sakura in the least, at least not in the way Sakura desired, but the girl couldn't help but feel the same hopeful longing for him that she did whilst he was still here; only now this feeling had been intensified by his absence in her life. She also missed Naruto. Sure, he was loud, and he was annoying, and as dense as a fence post, but she knew that he had a pure heart was unyielding in his will; she didn't like to admit it but she really admired him and what he did. Now they were gone, and Sakura was alone, and sometimes amidst loneliness you find out who you really are.

"My dearest Sakura may I have a word with you." A familiar voice echoed from behind the young girl.

"What! Oh, it's you Lee." Sakura turned, surprised at the sound, but finished with a sigh upon seeing the figure of Rock Lee behind her. "So what do you want today, Lee."

"Sakura, today you shall become my girlfriend!" Rock Lee gave an odd, enthusiastic smile as he spoke.

"Uh… not more of this crap, Lee. I've told you a thousand times before that I'm not interest-…" Sakura cut herself off abruptly. She thought for a moment. Hadn't she just spent like a whole freakin' hour miserably contemplating her loneliness? Why shouldn't she go out with Lee, Naruto and Sauske likely wouldn't be back soon, and she had seen in the past that Lee was a good person despite his obvious quirks.

"Actually, I think I might be interested in going out with you, Lee." Sakura said with an overdone fake smile.

"R-Really? You really said yes." Lee had a look of shock about his face.

"Yeah."

"Very well then, I shall show you a truly romantic time, my sweet, sweet Sakura." Lee spoke with new enthusiasm.

Sakura gave a reluctant sigh; this was sure to be an interesting night.

The date went less than ideally. Sakura could tell that Lee was trying hard, infinitely harder than necessary. He would constantly read her poetry, all of which she was the subject of, and all of which was quite terrible. The dinner was nice, but that was only because, Lee had sprung for one of the nicest restaurants in Konoha village. She really kind of felt sorry for Lee; sure he was a nice guy, and sure he tried harder than anyone Sakura had ever met before, but those features were beginning to seem like faults more than strengths over the course of the evening. As the evening came to a close, Lee had offered to walk Sakura home and she had accepted.

"So did you have a good time tonight, my dear, sweet Sakura." Lee spoke with his usual bizarre energy.

"I-I… Lee, I'm sorry, but I don't think its going to work out between us. You are a wonderful person, and a good friend but I don't think I'm ready to enter this sort of relationship with you." Sakura spoke warmly, trying not to hurt Lee.

"If that is how you feel, Sakura, then I understand. I shall withdraw for now, but my love for you will continue to burn with al of its intensity and passion and someday you shall be mine." Lee said, not losing any of his enthusiasm as he left Sakura to herself.

Rather than continue home Sakura decided to once more venture to the open hill she had visited that morning. She needed to think. Sauske… Naruto, was that all she could think about? Was falling in love impossible for her? Sure, Rock Lee wasn't a very good representation of a normal man, but Sakura had felt absolutely nothing from the supposedly romantic experience. Sakura somehow doubted she had ever truly felt feelings like that, even with Sauske or Naruto. She was fifteen years old now; she had supposedly reached full maturity of her body and mind. Other girls her age had been discovering love left and right. She knew that Ino had moved on from Sauske, and had seen many loves since then. Why couldn't she do the same? Was she even envious of Ino's broken love life? Sakura laughed at how pathetic she was.

"Hey, Sakura, what are you doing out here so late." A female voice came from behind her.

"Oh. Tenten, how long have you been there?" Sakura nodded at the other girl.

"Long enough to see that something's really bugging you." Tenten replied with a concerned look.

"I-its nothing… I just have a lot more time to think about things now." Sakura sighed and frowned with her words.

"So you began to realize how lonely you are with your teamates gone, that's why you decide to actually go out with Lee today."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. I somehow doubt I'll ever find what I want." Sakura sighed.

"I know Lee's kind of weird, but he is actually a pretty nice guy if you give him a chance…" Tenten started.

"You think I don't know that, Lee is a wonderful guy, he's kind, he's determined, he's honest to himself and others, and would gladly do anything for anyone, but somehow I felt nothing in front of him. Don't you see it's not him it's me who is the weird one, as much as I want to I can't feel anything." Sakura panted under her breath, as she finished her rant, tears streamed down her cheek.

"It's okay, Sakura, there will be someone for you eventually, you just haven't found them yet. You know you're still young and plenty of time to find love. You should probably go home and get some sleep; you'll feel better in the morning, Okay." Tenten gave a friendly smile and put her hand on Sakura's shoulder as she spoke.

"Thank you, Tenten, at least I'm not lost when it comes to finding good friends." Sakura replied with an equally kind smile.

As the two girls concluded their conversation a harsh, chilling wind blew through the night sky; suddenly the two young women were no longer alone. A heavily cloaked figure emerged from the shadow of the forest's edge. Soon Tenten had noticed the swiftly approaching figure.

"Who's there?" Tenten yelled as she faced the oddly cloaked figure with a battle ready look.

The figure soon came into focus, but that did anything but make its identity clear. This person, if it was a person, wore a long black cloak that covered every inch of its large frame from head to toe. The women could sense that this figure had an unfamiliar and uncomfortably high chakra about it.

"My, my, isn't it a little late for the two of you to be out." A dark, male tone came from the figure, a certain malicious purpose lingered in the words.

"Who are you?" Tenten yelled clutching a scroll at her side.

"Hmmm…. You sure are a lovely specimen, yes truly beautiful; I shall enjoy adding your beauty to my collection." Though the man's face was impossible to see through the cloak, Sakura knew that he spoke of her.

"You better not lay a finger on her! Or you'll regret it!" Tenten activated the seal on her scroll calling forth a rather large katana from her arsenal of weapons.

"You on the other hand are the type that truly tests my patience, I see no use for you." The man spoke of Tenten this time as the girl forcefully launched the sword at him. The blade moved cleanly on its track, and found its way deep inside the cloaked figure which made no effort to block it. The sword passed straight through its target, and fell to the floor as if he wasn't eventhere.

"What is he an illusion?" Sakura looked on in fear.

"I don't know... No! he can't be. No illusion has this much chakra." Tenten responded equally as fearfully.

"You are going to learn, poor girl, that attacking me is not the best of ideas." The man spoke in an angry tone at the older chunin. He charged Tenten at incredible speed, before forcefully slapping the girl to the ground with his hand. Tenten fell to the ground in incredible pain, this man had incredible strength, far greater than her own. Still running was not an option, she had just witnessed this man's speed, there was no escape, she would be forced to fight to protect Sakura and herself.

"Is that all you got, a weak little slap, It'll take more than that to take me out, you bastard." Tenten spoke with incredible strength and passion, though her words did not hide her pain. She was bleeding from the lip, a vicious bruise across her face, her trademark hairstyle had been jostled out of place by the incredible force, and her hair now flowed freely down her back. There against the moonlight she stood strong and proud as she prepared several more weapons. Sakura couldn't help but notice how strong a person Tenten was, and how all of this was on her account, and how the gentle shine of the moonlight accentuated Tenten's beauty against the pitch black sky. Now innumerable weapons encircled this girl, the original katana she held clenched in her hands.

"I will not let you harm my friend! It is time for you to die!" Tenten shouted fiercely as she began to assault the strange man with her weapons. A warm feeling encircled Sakura as she heard her friend's words and watched her struggle. The weapons flew at the man one after another;he only moved slightly as he was assaulted by the barrage; Sakura watched in terror as every weapon passed straight through the man. As her barrage neared its end, Tenten leapt forward at the man, sword in hand, and slashed straight through the cloaked figure. Though her blade passed freely through the man, she noticed it was met with some resistance, as if she was passing through some sort of liquid or dense gas. Tenten caught her balance and wasted no time inleaping once more,now from behind at the man with her sword in hand once more.

"Don't you see that it is futile? My shadow cloak makes damaging me impossible. Give up; there is nothing you can do to defeat me." The man spoke in a mocking tone, making no movement to avoid the incoming attack. At the height of her jump, rather than see the slash through, Tenten launched the sword, as well as a volley of three shuriken at their opponent, and did a back flip to the ground. The odd man caught the sword in his hand and let the three shuriken pass straight through him.

"I've grown tired of this pathetic display. Now lucky for you I am not in the position where it would be wise for me to kill you." The man once more charged forward at incredible speed, and delivered an even fiercer slap to Tenten, sending her flying a few feet onto the ground. The man had now returned to Sakura's side, and put a hand to her shoulder.

"Get away from me you freak. I'm a shinobi too; don't think you can just kidnap me without a fight." Sakura spoke with a scared, upset look on her face as she brandished a kunai with a shaky hand.

"Well now, I was under the impression that you weren't in the right mood to fight, or that you were smart enough to realize that it is hopeless. Come, I have lost my patience for such things, let us go." The man clenched Sakura by her hand forcefully, making her drop the knife; with his other hand he did a series of ninja signs. Tenten watched on in fear as the pink haired girl and the evil man disappeared into a misty black shadow.

A/N: So yeah, that's chapter one. Unlike my other fanfic, this one doesn't start with a random lemon. I'm gonna try harder with the story on this one, so a lemon in the first chapter didn't seem like a good idea. This fanfic will be seven chapters when finished. Now, you're probably wondering why I decided on this pairing, actually you are probably not, but I'm going to tell yo anyway. The simple reason is that I already did Hinata X Temari and didn't want to use either one of them again just yet. I also didn't want to get away from the younger kunoichi yet, so that pretty much left me with Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, and Sakura X Tenten just seemed to stand out of all the possible pairings. I also am sort of trying for a sort of joint point of view thing with Sakura and Tenten, although I don't know how it will work out. You also might of noticed that I decided to flip the character names to the Americanized style (Sakura Haruno rather than Haruno Sakura) I really don't know why though, just something random I did I guess. Well this concludes my long first chapter ending note, please review this chapter and keep reading. Peace out.


	2. The Shadow Encircles

A/N: Time for chapter two. I have to warn you that this chapter is very dark in terms of content. If detailed descriptions of rape disturb you, then you (are a fairly normal person and you) might want to skip over parts of this chapter. It was kind of hard for me to write this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto owns me.

Sakura Haruno found herself awoken by the sound of loud footsteps at her ear. She took a moment to analyze her situation. She was locked in a small, cold and dark room, with metal walls and floor. She was hanging by the wrists from a large, metal chain attached to the wall. Sakura remembered the details of her capture. Her assailant had used some sort of shadow jutsu that had caused excruciating pain in her every nerve, she had passed out shortly after. Sakura still felt that pain within her. She listened as the clinking footsteps drew towards her door.

"It would seem that your new girl has awakened." An unfamiliar voice, said with an unnatural, deeprasp.

"Well then, I suppose I shall go and have a look at her then, dear brother." Sakura knew this voice as her kidnapper's.

"I just have to see what makes this new one so special." A female voice said in an obviously irritated tone.

Sakura watched as the door to her cell opened suddenly. Three figures appeared before her; Sakura took the time to study them all. Chief among them was the cloaked shadowy figure of before.At this man's sidea beautiful woman and a monster-like man. The woman had long red hair and dark blue eyes, she wore a low cut robe that seemed to enhance her ample bust line, along with very high shorts and knee high leather boots, the whole ensemble made her look like some sort of cross between a ninja and a high end prostitute. The man on the other hand was a terrible sight to behold. His face was mutilated and mangled to the point where it was no longer recognizable as human. It seemed as though the metal plate that went from where his left eye should be down to his neck seemed to be all that kept this face together. He wasn't a very large man like the other, but Sakura thought that that may be just because his body was just as bent and mangled. He wore a long robe that covered everything except his face; his left arm lay completely limp at his side.

"Hmm, I suppose she is kinda cute." The woman said with a half smile and a laugh.

"What do you think Yukio, perhaps you would rather have this one for your own amusement." The cloaked figure spoke.

"She is your prize, brother. I am not so deserving." The monstrous man spoke in that hideous tone, making Sakura sick to her stomach.

"Are you sure? I am sure that she would be to your liking." The cloaked man spoke in a malicious tone.

"No! Please Not that!" Sakura begged not wanting to be left alone with the horrible man.

"It seems she isn't all that fond of you, Yukio." The woman spoke in a lightly mocking tone.

"All the same, Mitsu, she belongs to Seiko. He is the one that gets pleasure out of such things." The monster known as Yukio spoke intently before leaving the other two.

"I suppose you will want to be alone, then." The woman, Mitsu, spoke, a hint of anger upon her voice.

"You are free to watch, dear Mitsu, if you desire." The cloaked Seiko laughed bitterly at the woman.

"Hmmph, I have much better things to do with my time." Mitsu shout angrily as she left Sakura alone with the evil man.

"Now, now, dear it would seem that we are alone. Would you be so kind as to tell me your name?" Seiko spoke mocking kindness.

"Why should I tell you that?" Sakura shout viciously at the man.

"I suppose you shouldn't, really. It's not like me knowing will make this easier for you." Bitterness lingered in Seiko's tone.

"W-what the hell are you planning to do to me?" The captive girl yelled at her captor.

"I figured you for a smart one, I thought you would of figured that much out by now." The man gave a calm laugh at the poor chunin.

"No! You-you wouldn't do that! Please no, I'll tell you anything you want to know just don't touch me." Sakura struggled against her constraints as she cried.

"Poor girl, don't you see there is only one thing you have that I want." Seiko gave another laugh before continuing. "I suppose it is time for us to begin." The man clenched at the cloak that shrouded him, swiftly throwing it to the floor. What Sakura saw now, under that cloak, shocked her. Sakura hadn't thought that her captor could of possibly been human, in fact she figured that this man was every bit as monstrous, maybe even more so, than the one they called Yukio. Seiko was in fact very human, he was tall and of a strong muscular build. He had very long pale purple hair that covered his left eye in the front. Sakura recognized that this man was actually quite the model of handsomeness in a man, though she could see that his coal-black eyes burned violently with evil.

"So what do you think? Is this an improvement over the shadow cloak?" Seiko spoke in a sickly playful tone.

"No! You may have removed the shadows on the outside, but I can still see them on the inside." Sakura spoke hatingly.

"I suppose you think you're so clever, such trite nonsense. It will be so muchfun to break that spirit of yours." Seiko spoke with a certain enthusiastic evil that made Sakura shudder. Suddenly he thrust his hand against his wall at Sakura's side; violently the man put his hand to the fabric of her shirt, and ripped it off with incredible force.

"No, stop! Please, No!" Sakura cried as she stared down at her naked chest; the vile yet beautiful man groping her vigorously. Seiko wasted little time in moving to Sakura's shorts, which he pulled off forcefully. He then tore the soft white cotton panties off of the girl and put his hand betwenn the young girl's legs.

"Don't touch me there. I-I… just stop it!" Sakura cried.

"Alright then, I suppose it is my pleasure which is at the root of this endeavor anyway." The man laughed as he threw the chain Sakura hung from to the floor, causing the girl to fall forcefully to the floor. Seiko then began removing his clothing steadily, until he was completely naked.

"What? No! What do you want me to do?" Sakura panted terribly.

"My girl, I just want you to shut up and pleasure me." Seiko laughed at Sakura's anguish. He moved toward the girl, pushing his long erect penis toward her face. Sakura opened her mouth to refuse and the man grabbed at her jaw, forcing the appendage deep into Sakura's mouth. Sakura gave a disgusted look as she about gagged on Seiko's hard cock. "Yes take it deep into your throat, suck it hard, and don't try anything if you want to live." Sakura didn't know anything to try; she didn't know what to do. She couldn't do anything; there was no escape. Seiko thrust fiercely in and out of Sakura's mouth, his hands clenching the girls head against himself. Soon Seiko gave a loud groan, which was closely followed by thick, sticky semen pouring down Sakura's throat. She gave a harsh cough, her eyes watering in disgust at the taste. "Yes. Swallow it all." Seiko groaned as he pulled himself from the girl's mouth. Sakura coughed again and then spit out what little cum remained in her spit.

"Now that was fun. Lucky, for you however, I am still yet to be completely satisfied." The evil man glanced toward the spot between Sakura's legs. Sakura gave another desperate struggle against her constraints.

"No. Wasn't that enough? No more. Please." Sakura panted under her breath as she spoke with a certain hoarseness. Seiko did not listen to the girl's words, though. The man flipped the girl and arched her back upward. He soon thrust himself deep inside Sakura's tight, untouched pussy. Sakura cried out in pain as she felt the man's hard prick tear her tender fibers apart. The man vigorously forced the large muscular organ hard into Sakura repeatedly.

"You know this would be easier for you, if you at least tried to enjoy it." Seiko spoke bitingly as he raped the poor woman.

"How could anyone ever enjoy this?" Sakura cried in agony; Seiko had increased his force and tempo. Sakura felt as blood trickled down her leg. Seiko's breathing deepened, and soon he gave another low groan. Sakura soon felt as a torrent of sticky liquid filled her on the inside. The man withdrew himself from his victim and placed her once more to hang against the wall, and turned to leave the young girl alone without a word. Sakura cried as she felt a mixture of that creamy white liquid and her own blood ooze out from between her legs.

Three days passed and the same events occurred many more times. Sakura didn't fight it anymore, and she knew that struggling was futile; all she could do was cry. Soon Seiko had moved her into a larger main room and began to make a show of her torture. Sakura had noticed that there were many other girls within this compound, many of whom were even younger than her. She, however, had apparently become the twisted man's favorite; the very thought sickened her. That third day this all changed, though for a moment, as feelings of hope once more entered Sakura's mind.

A light broke the darkness of the large open room in which Sakura was imprisoned. There in the door way appeared a familiar group of ninja whom Sakura hoped would become her rescuers. It was the full of Team Gai: Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Maito Gai, and Tenten. Sakura's eyes immediately focused on the girl, she had informed her comrades, tracked her down, and came to her rescue. Sakura once more felt a warm feeling overtake her.

"So who are you four supposed to be? I have no time for meddlesome distractions. If you would be so kind as to remove yourself from my presence then I shall not be forced to kill you." Seiko shook his head in disgust as he moved toward the group.

"Tenten, is that man the one who kidnapped, sweet Sakura." Rock Lee gave an angry glance at the shadow cloaked man.

"Yes he is Lee, but wait…" Tenten started but, Lee had already charged forward.

"I am Rock Lee, thegreatest and most handsomeof all konoha ninja, you shall be my opponent, and shall pay for everything you have done to Sakura." Lee gave a strange battle pose as he made his challenge clear.

"So it is Sakura is it, what a pretty name. I have been trying to get that girl to tell me that forever…" Seiko started in a light tone to himself.

"You bastard! I will never forgive you! You're going to die for what you have done." Tenten yelled fiercely, having spied Sakura bruised, naked formin the far corner of the room.

"Right! And I will make sure that it happens." Rock Lee spout in response.

"But, I want to…" Tenten started but was interrupted.

"Don't worry, girl, you already have an opponent." Mitsu's voice came from afar, as her and Yukio suddenly appeared from behind the group.

"I suppose it would be my fate to test the skill of the great Hyuuga clan." Yukio groaned excitingly.

"Hmm, so be it, if you want to fight me, monster, it will only insure that you shall meet a quick demise." Neji spoke with fervor, a hint of excitement at the face of his hideous opponent.

"So I guess that means that I get to sit this one out, huh." Gai sighed as he looked upon his students and their opponents.

"I suppose it would be rather unfair of me, if you didn't fight. Having only three of us, has always made us short handed, but fear not you shall have your opponent as well." Seiko spoke with a bored sigh as he did a series of hand signs. Soon, Seiko had made a clone of himself. "There, with my shadow split jutsu you both can fight me."

"Right, but you should know, that team Gai does not lose to people like you." Gai gave a signature victorypose as he readied himself for battle.

"Quite frankly, the name Seiko Kurogame, isn't one affiliated with failure either." The cloaked man mocked pride in himself.

The battles began. For all their punching and kicking, neither Lee nor Gai could land a hit on Seiko, who made no offensive moves, but rather watched as the two shinobi struggled blindly against his darkness. Sakura found herself focusing more on Tenten and Mitsu's battle. Mitsu had brandished a very large blade, which curved like a crescent moon, and held it steadily in her hands. As the red haired woman made many violent strikes at her adversary, Tenten struggled to deflect the attacks with one of her own swords, leaving her no room to go on the offensive. Reluctantly Sakura turned her head to view Neji's fight. Yukio had somehow turned his left arm into a monstrous mechanical claw. The monster striked at Neji with great speed, but Neji still moved faster than the claw. Neji leapt suddenly to the wall and then jumped toward his opponent. Yukio's warped body, made it near impossible for Neji to detect where his pressure points might be. Neji instead relied on a simple juken attack to Yukio's body. Yukio gave no sign of pain or even the slightest irritation, as he violently used his claw to cut Neji diagonally across his body.

"How? How is it that you are unaffected by my technique?" Neji spoke slowly as he got up from the floor. At this Yukio suddenly removed his robe. Strange metal plates and objects protruded from his body.

"You see, as much chakra as you blindly pump into my body, you will not damage me. My body, as you can see, is now very resistant to pain. The benefits to being mutilated beyond recognition, and having your life regulated my machinery are limited, to say the least, but it look as though, my situation will make you my ideal opponent." Anguish could be seen on Yukio's countenance as he spoke his words.

Was it hopeless then? Sakura's friends had come to her rescue but this battle; now it looked meaningless, like there was no chance at victory. Sakura turned once more to the girl who had only just recently inspired such great hope in her. Tenten and Mitsu's struggle was continuing in the same fashion, or so it seemed. Tenten had somehow managed to call forth another weapon while dodging the other's attacks. She suddenly launched this weapon at Mitsu, causing the woman to cease her relentless strikes in order to evade the assault. Tenten took the opportunity to attack with her sword, swinging it forcefully at her opponent. Mitsu managed to block the strike at the last minute.

"You are a worthy opponent. I want you to know that it is not your fault, but you have to die here." The beautiful woman spoke in a regretful tone to the other before giving some quick hand signs. "The ultimate technique of the Asano family: Triple moonlight strike!" Mitsu called out as she disappeared suddenly. Soon Tenten was met with three fierce lighting quick strikes from different directions, any one of which could be fatal.

"What the hell? You avoided them all? How? No one's ever done that before." Mitsu questioned unbelieving.

"I can not lose to you. Friends lives hang in the balance, and I can not let them down." Tenten had a look of unstoppable determination in her eyes as she clenched the staff she had used to parry all three strikes in her hands. As Tenten spoke her words, Sakura felt as her heart leapt, she had never seen such a display of strength. Now Tenten made her strike, leaping forward with her battle staff. Mitsu stepped back to avoid the attack but Tenten followed up with an attack from behind, using her chakra strings to control her original sword to attack Mitsu. Blood poured from the woman's back as a long, deep cut was made. Mitsu fell to the floor in pain, and soon lay there motionless. Across the room Gai and Lee were still trying to land attacks on their shadow cloaked targets.

"My, my, aren't you two sick of this yet. I sure as hell am." Seiko called angrily as he brought the two halves of himself together. "It is time I finish this. Demon shadow blade jutsu." After a series of hand signs Seiko had conjured up the image of a giant sword, which seemed to be comprised of some sort of shadow energy. Seiko leapt forward at Lee and his beloved sensei, with the blade, and though Gai manage to avoid the attack, Lee did not. He lay there motionless.

"Lee, hey Lee, wake up." Gai called out to his dear student.

"He can't hear you. The negative energy of my Demon Shadow Jutsu, causes excruciating pain to its target, which paralyzes them for days maybe even weeks. It really is unfortunate that I am unable to kill with this jutsu, but it is still useful, in rendering my enemies useless." Seiko laughed at Gai's affectionate display.

"Lee!" Tenten had taken notice of her comrade's situation. She turned to run to his side.

"Tenten… look behind you…" Sakura finally managed to suppress her pain and fear and call out to her friend. Mitsu had awoken and had made a leaping charge at Tenten's back, at the exact moment Tenten turned away. The dark haired girl, due to her friends word managed to avoid the brunt of the slash, but still faced a deep cut on the shoulder. Gai had picked up Lee and strewn him across his back. He had an unusually somber look upon his face.

"Tenten, Neji, We have no other options right now. We must retreat." Gai's tone met perfectly with the gravity in his face.

"But, what about Sakura, and everyone else they may have abducted, we can't just give up now, we have to see this through." Tenten spat angrily, clutching he bleeding shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Tenten, but we have no choice, Lee can no longer fight, and you and Neji have both suffered injuries. We must retreat, and regroup, but that doesn't mean we are abandoning anybody. When our injuries have healed, and we have a better grasp of the situation then we will return." The serious nature of her sensei's tone scared Tenten.

"I understand, Sensei." Tenten said simply as she moved toward him.

"It seems the conclusion to our fight will have to wait for another day, Hyuuga." Yukio said in a sickly enthusiastic tone.

"I look forward to it." Neji shot back with a laugh as he went to join the group.

"Sakura! I promise, that you will be rescued, and that these people will pay for everything they have done to you!" Tenten yelled at the pink haired girl all the way across the large room. And with that Team Gai retreated from the fight once more leaving Sakura alone in the hands of the evil shadow.

A/N: So yeah, Sakura gets raped, and then team Gai fights a team of OC's I created. About the rape, don't think that I intended that to be pleasant scene, it was meant to show the true character of Seiko. I'm notexcited bydescriptions of rape or any thing like that (unless of course it isyuri rape I guess, but that is different.) Like I said that was hard for me to write. As for the original characters, I suppose their not all that original, but their affective. I think Seiko Kurogame pulls off the role of the evil bastard pretty well. I, actually, in early outlines of this story, had Itatchi and even Sauske possiblyfilling the rapist role, but I decided to go for an original character because it gave me more liberty to do what I wanted with the story. As for Mitsu Asano and Yukio Kurogame, you really don't know much about them yet, but that will change with the next chapter, which should be up relatively soon and will include an actual lemon.


	3. Moonlight Pierces the Shadow

A/N: Well here is chapter three. This chapter is still pretty dark in nature, but it should be better, I guess. This also contains a yuri lemon so if you don't like it, what the hell are you doing reading this story anyway. So yeah, Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I'm just some loser who writes fanfiction.

Sakura Haruno didn't know what to do anymore. She had been tortured, raped; her friends had been forced to abandon her. Even if they were to return as Tenten had promised, would it really be any different? Seiko and his companions were too strong. If it continued like this, all that would happen is that they would get hurt… that she would get hurt. Sakura couldn't help but feel a desire to end it all, to spare Tenten and herself from the pain of it all. Sakura was too weak, however, to go through with anything, she was helpless, and she was hopeless, but most importantly now back in this small, familiar holding cell, she was alone.

Footsteps sounded outside her cell door. Seiko hadn't raped her since the incident with Tenten, she had been wondering when her pain would start once more. Now it seemed she would face that cruel fate once more, she resigned herself to it, she had no choice. The door opened swiftly, and a familiar figure stepped into the cell. It was not Seiko, but rather his female companion, Mitsu.

"W-what? What do you want?" Sakura barked loudly, confused at this woman's presence.

"Seiko's busy today, meeting with some potential clients. So I thought, I might go ahead and borrow his favorite toy." Mitsu spoke in a sort of malicious tone.

"What do you mean that?" Sakura said with a scared look about her as she noted the look in Mitsu eye. Without warning, Mitsu had forced her hand against the wall to Sakura's side, and put her lips to Sakura's mouth. Soon, Mitsu had moved her hand to stroke Sakura's hair, and had forced her tongue deep within Sakura's mouth. Sakura had never been kissed before, at least not like this. She had never gotten that far with anyone, and Seiko had never tried to kiss her, for he seemed uninterested in anything besides his own pleasure. Sakura couldn't help but enjoy the sensation of the older woman's tongue rubbing tenderly against her own, butsoon broke the kiss confused and taken aback.

"What are you doing? This is wrong. Were both women… we can't do this… its wrong." Sakura blushed as she spoke; could she of possibly enjoyed that?

"I see you're still a child. You say it is wrong because that is what you have been told. Yet in your heart you know it is what you desperately desire." Mitsu spoke with a certain mocking playful tone that made Sakura feel slightly feverish.

"But, I can't…" Sakura started as the other moved in closer.

"I thought Seiko would have taught you to be more obedient than that. You forget that you're still in constraints. You're gonna have to do exactly what I tell you to, 'kay." The red haired woman spoke in a purely teasing manner. It wasn't long before Sakura's mouth was once more filled by the other's tongue. Sakura thought to herself silently as she accepted the kiss. This was no different then Seiko, she was getting raped, she would be forced to bear with the others command, and had no choice in the matter. It was exactly the same. But why did it feel so fucking different? This sensation, this intensity, this insatiable desire for another's touch, she had felt none of this with Seiko. Mitsu had moved her hand to Sakura's chest, which she began to gently knead and rub as she continued to move her tongue through the girl's mouth. Mitsu broke the kiss and moved her mouth down Sakura's throat, passionately kissing and sucking on every fiber of the pink haired girl's flesh until she was upon one of Sakura's hard nipples. Sakura felt as this woman licked and sucked at her breast, she felt muscles within her contract in sensation. Mitsu seemed to take note of this, as she moved her hand gently between Sakura's legs.

"Wow, you really are enjoying this. Look at how wet you are." Mitsu removed herself very briefly from Sakura's chest in order to speak, and then rubbed her fingers tenderly against Sakura's pussy. She pulled her hand toward Sakura's face; the young girl could see the glint of her own fluid upon the woman's hand. She gave a shudder before the other woman had stuck the fingers into Sakura's mouth, forcing her to taste herself.

"Don't do that, it's disgusting." Sakura said very halfheartedly, for she knew now that she was lying to herself.

"I don't think it is." Mitsu spoke licking the hand herself. "In face I rather like the way you taste, I think I want to taste more." Mitsu continued to tease, the captive girl before kneeling under her placing her mouth to her sexual spot. Mitsu gave a soft sensual lick to the inner fibers of Sakura's tender slit. Sakura shivered; though she could still feel some of the pain of her inner bruises, she now mostly just felt intense pleasure. Mitsu had moved to her clit, which she sucked on for a while before giving a few more long licks to the young girls most delicate areas.

"M-more… lick me harder. I want you to make me cum." Sakura panted deeply as she felt the warm tongue upon her. It had gotten to intense for her; she couldn't think straight or control herself. As the woman granted her desires, Sakura felt her muscles tightly contract, she gave a sharp moan, followed by wave of incredible pleasure.

"Damn, your cunt sure is responsive. You got off so easily just by my tongue. But I want to see you squirm some more." Mitsu teasing was now met with surprise and lust as she licked up Sakura's juices. The woman withdrew herself from Sakura and drew something from her side pocket. Sakura stared at the object. She recognized it as a vibrating sex toy. She had never used a toy before, before just now she had never even had a conscious orgasm, but she knew that she wanted more.

"So you want me to fuck you with this." Mitsu spoke faking a bored sigh.

"Yes. Please give it to me. I want it." Sakura spoke without thinking.

"Poor Seiko, he'll never get to hear those words from you." Mitsu spoke with a hint of bitterness, as she gently inserted the vibrating piece of metal deep into Sakura. The young girl felt as it moved within her, vibrating against her insides. All the while, she watched the motion of woman's wrist, as she gently pushed the toy in and out of her.

"Does that feel good?" Mitsu asked with a smile.

"Yes...Please... fuck me harder." Sakura spoke under her breath between her moans of pleasure.

"Alright, but you have to do something to pleasure me. Want to eat my pussy." Mitsu was deeply teasing in her tone.

"What… I can't do that, it's weird, and I'm not…" Sakura tried to return to her usual reason.

"Okay, then, I'll just have to stop this then." Mitsu began to pull the metal toy out of the pink haired girl.

"No… please… no! I'll do it, I'll do anything, just please don't stop!" Sakura yelled desperately, not wanting her pleasure to end.

"Good girl." Mitsu remarked sensually, as she removed her clothing. Sakura stared at the beautiful naked figure before her. Mitsu's body was perfect with near ideal curves; Sakura's mind was occupied by lustful thoughts as she yearned to touch the beautiful woman's body. She was met with disappointment upon realizing that her hands were still enchained. Mistu moved toward Sakura and struggled to pull her chain from the wall, purposely brushing herself up against the young girl as she did so. Sakura was then placed on the floor on her back, Mitsu took up a spot directly above the girl's face, and began to lower herself painfully slowly. Sakura moved her mouth hesitantly to meet the pink slit-like organ. She could now feel its heat and smell its strong scent and found it to be quite enticing. This was wrong though, wasn't it, women weren't supposed to do this to one another. But Mitsu, had done it to her, and she had loved every moment of it. Sakura felt Mitsu once more thrust her vibrator inside of her. In response, Sakura found her tongue move as if it was beyond her control, deep into Mitsu's slit. She gave a few more licks against the whole of the tender area, making sure to focus on Mitsu's throbbing clit. Sakura couldn't help but enjoy it, the taste, the smell, the texture, and the sound of Mitsu's responsive moans, it all served to just excite her further.

"Yeah… right there… lick me hard you filthy lesbian slut." Mitsu moaned deeply as she formed her words. Sakura made no effort to make an objection to this label, and rather obliged the other woman's desire, dramatically increasing the tempo of her licks to Mitsu's sensitive spot. In response, Mitsu increased the tempo at which she moved the toy within the young kunoichi. As the pink haired girl felt the intense pleasure within her, she increased her intensity even further. Both women were breathing very hard; their moans had become more frequent and more intense. Soon the older ninja had given a hard low moan which triggered a similar moan from the other. Sakura felt a pulsing contraction of her muscles, this time even more intense the before; as she felt the orgasmic fluid gush out of her and cover the vibrating piece of metal, she was met with an explosion of bittersweet liquid from within the other which she greedily licked up. Mitsu removed herself from the young girl and removed her toy, taking her time to lick it dry. She then sat down beside the other girl.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" Mitsu asked after a few moments rest.

"Yea-… I mean, no, no one enjoys being raped, and women shouldn't do that kind of thing together." Sakura started enthusiastically but faded into uncertainty as she looked away with a blush.

"You're confused and naïve: I wouldn't quite consider what we just did as being rape… or well… maybe I would, but it was the good kind. That and you are so obviously a lesbian it is not funny." Mitsu spoke with a certain seriousness, but then faded into a deeply teasing tone.

"I'm not, I've never even thought about this sort of thing before. I-I…" Sakura started.

"Look, you can say what you want but your body made it quite clear that you enjoyed that, and when you and Seiko had sex, you felt absolutely nothing at all." Mitsu said lightly.

"How can you even compare the two? That man is pure evil and that was rape, it's not the same thing." Sakura spoke in a somewhat angry manner.

"First, how do you know I'm not just as evil as Seiko, I mean, I serve him, and I hurt your friend, and didn't you just say that I raped you as well? Not to mention that incase you didn't notice, Seiko Kurogame is a damn sexy man; a lot of the other girls, usually the older ones, quite enjoy their time with him." Mitsu spoke with usual lightness, but Sakura caught a glimmer of deep somberness in her eye.

"Why do you follow him?" Sakura questioned suddenly.

"He wasn't always like this, he was once someone I held very dear, if you want I could tell you the whole story." Mitsu's tone now matched the look in her eyes.

"I'd like that." Sakura replied.

"The three of us were born in Kumo Village. Of the ninja families of our village, the Kurogame family was one of the most well known. Not because of their wealth, power or influence but rather due to the malicious reputation they had made over the years. Seiko's great grandfather, the first owner of that cloak he wears, was a wickedly evil man, known as being an incredibly powerful, unstoppable killer. He was murdered by his only son who proved to be even more evil then his father. This man's son however was different. Seiko's father was a kind man, with a good heart, however use of his family's now infamous shadow cloak had left him blind. He concluded that to use the cloak without being consumed piece by piece by its darkness, that one must be completely pure and innocent, and that the loss of his eyes was the small price he had paid for his sins. He grew old, but a young woman took pity on him and they fell in love. She gave birth to twins, Seiko and Yukio…" Mitsu began her account of Seiko's history.

"That's impossible, they can't be twins. They look so different." Sakura interrupted in surprise.

"I'll get to that, but let's just say, that a long time ago it was near impossible to tell the two apart." Mitsu replied with a smile.

"Alright, I guess." Sakura said unbelievingly.

"Seiko and Yukio looked exactly alike, but they were very different. Yukio showed incredible promise; he had incredible physical and mental strength, and was slated to be a great ninja that would do great things for our village. Seiko on the other hand, showed little sign of such greatness. Everyone was shocked then when their father chose Seiko to inherent the famous shadow cloak. He claimed that Yukio's heart was impure and filled with dark desires and that the cloak would be sure to consume him. Yukio and Seiko had always been very close, but upon their father's death Yukio couldn't help but feel rage at his brother's inheritance. One day around seven years ago Yukio's rage got the better of him and he broke away from our village, he began committing horrible, unforgivablecrimes in order to take out his anger. Soon his rampage came to an end when the woman that the three of us called our sensei stopped him, leaving him to die in a burning, crumbling building. after severing his arm.Upon hearing this, Seiko's anger, hatred, and inner potentialwas unleashed. As it turned out, Seiko's heart wasn't any less evil than that of Yukio's, it was just suppressed as was his power which exceeded his brother's. His spiral into evil started that day when he brutally murdered our sensei. This woman that he killed, she had raised me like a mother ever since my parents died when I was young. Still, when she died, I actually found myself siding with Seiko, Yukio was his brother, and no matter what things he had done to hurt the village, he did not deserve to die. I actually found myself admiring Seiko for what he did; he would go so far as kill someone, for the sake of family, something I never really would be able to feel. So when we found that Yukio was still alive, barely as it was, it was I who found a way to save him. He had lost much of his skin to burns, and sections of flesh and bone were heavily damaged, any normal shinobi would have died in an instant, but as I said Yukio was an incredible ninja. Even still, he was only hanging on by a thread and I knew that something had to be done quickly. There was an old man, a skilled doctor and shinobi who was said to have almost perfect control of his chakra, to the point where he could even alter the composition of an object and transform it into a chakra conductor. He had used this skill to empower my sword, for my father to whom he was a friend. With this technique he was able to place those metal plates into Yukio's body, protecting, connecting, and giving structure to his nowvulnerable body, and due to this technique the metal now acts as an extension of his own body, even allowing him to use that false claw arm as if it were his own." Mitsu seemedexcited telling about how she saved this life.

"So that's why he looks like that." Sakura said slowly.

"Yep. We saved Yukio's life, and he knew it. As soon as he was able to move he had changed into a completely different person. He became much more docile and subdued, losing his recklessness and spite, and he virtually made himself a slave to his brother, never questioning him in the slightest. Naturally the old man was not expecting to do this job for free; he saved Yukio, but was expecting to be fully compensated for the ordeal. Seiko and Yukio were now wanted criminals and could not find work in the village. So instead the three of us did odd jobs, mercenary work, etc. Eventually however the nature of these jobs changed. Soon we began doing assassinations, smuggling, anything that we could get paid for. We soon had enough money to pay the man, but Seiko had other ideas. He killed him in cold blood, saying that giving up his money to this man was useless, when he could so easily be rid of his debt. I knew then that Seiko was no longer the man he once was, the man I had once loved. I was trapped. I was his accomplice, and I had no where else to go, I had no choice but to follow him. Seiko continued his reign of terror and murder, and eventually he turned to this current operation." Mitsu had a despair filled look about her as she continued her story.

"What exactly is he doing now, with these girls?" Sakura asked now, curious.

"It's a simple operation. Seiko kidnaps young girls, and sells them to the highest bidder. His clients then use them for sex, slave labor, whatever they want. It's a quite lucrative ordeal, and Seiko likes to keep some of the older more beautiful girls for himself. He could really have a lot more followers, if he didn't hate other people so much. Sometimes I think he would rather that me and Yukio were dead, he thrives off being alone." Mitsu said trying to suppress her disgust and anger.

"That's terrible. How can you still help him?" Sakura had a disdained look in her eyes as she spoke.

"I don't know. Maybe it's out of reverence for who he used to be, or out of pity for Yukio and the desire I had for that feeling of a family, or maybe it is like I said, that I have no where else to go, no way out." Mitsu eyes were filled wit absolute sadness.

"Mitsu, I am so sorry." Sakura spoke reluctantly holding back tears.

"I don't deserve your sympathy. I'm just as guilty as he is." Mitsu said shaking her head.

"I don't think so. You are a good person deep down; you wouldn't have told me all of this otherwise." Sakura replied simply.

"I just wanted you to know before I release you." Mitsu said as she moved to grab something from her robe on the floor.

"What! You're releasing me!" Sakura spoke confused.

"Yep." Mitsu inserted a small key into Sakura's arm constraints, finally freeing her hands.

"Why… Why?" Sakura moved her hands about relentlessly as she spoke.

"When I first saw you, I knew that you were just like I was once. I couldn't bare seeing Seiko do that to you. That and… by releasing you, I'll be releasing myself as well." Mitsu spoke with a certain somberness that deeply concerned the younger girl.

"What do you mean by that? What will happen?" Sakura questioned with a sick look about her.

"You definitely are special. You're going to make some lucky girl really happy one day." Mitsu smiled as she said her words.

"I told you. I'm not like that. I'm not interested in…" Sakura feigned anger but the sadness that enveloped Mitsu soon made her lose interest.

"You need to stop denying yourself. If you view the solution as if it were the problem, you never will be happy. How about the girl who gave me this cut, she was cute, and seemed to care an awful lot about you." Mitsu said signaling the wound across her back and trying to lighten the mood of the other. Sakura blushed intensely at the mention of Tenten. Soon however the mood was further broken, as distant footsteps sounded outside the door.

"That would probably be Seiko. It has been a while and his deals are probably concluded. You should leave while you can, there's an exit at the end of the hall outside this room. You can take my clothes." Mitsu spoke hastily, and Sakura wasted little time in putting on the woman's robes.

"What will happen to you?" Sakura asked, scared.

"You don't have time to concern yourself with me. Get out of here! Now!" Mitsu yelled in reply.

Sakura moved quickly out the room, and down the connecting hall. She could hear the feint footsteps growing closer and closer. Soon she was outside the building, she was free, yet she felt terrible. She knew that there was nothing she could do. After a brief pause Sakura Haruno continued to run, not knowing which direction she was headed. A moment later the faint echo of a distant, high scream pierced the cool night sky from afar, leaving only silence in its wake.

A/N: That's the end of this chapter, kinda sad isn't it. I hope you guys aren't too pissed at me for doing a chapter like this. This chapter like completely focused on my OC's. I am well aware of the fact that Mitsu's story is pretty dull, and kind of kills the mood after that first part, but this was the only place I could think to put it. Oh well, I promise this story will get better, The next chapter will not have any original characters in it at all, but will instead focus on the start of Sakura and Tenten's relationship. So expect another lemon, and all that stuff. So keep reading and maybe start reviewing.


	4. A New Sunrise

A/N: So hey, it's chapter 4. From this point on this will be a Sakura X Tentenstory. I am sorry about everything thus far, and if anyone is still reading this, then I am sorry for the slow pace this story has had. Maybe starting it off with random love making works better in the long run. Oh well just think of the first three chapters as an elaborate setup. Anyways this chapter is sexually explicit… yuri… lemon… stuff… blah, blah, blah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if you do, I'd be willing to give you my soul as compensation for it.

The pink haired girl rushed at great lengths in the direction of her village, tears poured freely from her eyes. The kunoichi knew not whether these were tears of sadness or of joy. There was no mistaking the shriek cry, it was a sound that accompanied great pain, yet it was followed by silence, by nothing. Why should she be upset though? That woman really wasn't anything to her, besides the young chunin knew that this woman embraced death as her release. No, these tears were the tears of realized freedom. She was free of that place, that unspeakable torture, but more importantly she was free of the bonds she had placed upon herself. She now knew the truth and she accepted it. She, Sakura Haruno, was a lesbian.

Sakura remained deep in thought as she strode toward her home; she had attained information as to her whereabouts from travelers and had ascertained the direction she needed to travel to reach Konoha. Sakura couldn't help but feel stupid; why did it take her so damn long to realize the truth about herself? Wasn't she supposed to be the smart one? Yet here she was, bruised and battered, pains still gnashing at her from the inside, wearing these unfamiliar, unnecessarily provocative robes (which she didn't fill out near as well as Mitsu), and only now was she sure of her own sexuality. It didn't take Sakura long to rework the path of her life with this taken into regard: Sauske was not her first crush, Ino was. Ino had been so sweet to her; she had seen Sakura's beauty when no oneelse hadand had wanted to unleash it to the world. Sakura was blindly in love with Ino before she knew what love was, thus scared of her feelings, Sakura had done what was needed to distance herself from her friend. She had simply used Sauske as a means to do so. She never really had feelings for him beyond that of friendship, just gushing over boys was something expected of young girls. Sakura had chosen Sauske as the idol of her fascination because of his popularity, Ino's love for him, and because she recognized that with his personality he would be unattainable. She embraced this, if she was fated to never have the one she "loved" she would never be forced to confront the truth of her feelings. However, now, she had been forced to confront this truth, and now had no choice but to recognize it.

Ino had moved on from Sauske, and to tell the truth, Sakura knew that she had moved on from Ino. A new angel graced Sakura's deepest desires, an angel named Tenten. Sakura didn't know when Tenten had become the object of her hidden lust. Tenten had never really been much more than a familiar name and face, more than an acquaintance, little more than a friend. Perhaps it was only on that night when Tenten fought on her behalf, or perhaps it was before that, herdesire had grown so strong, that Sakura could not, or at least did not care to, remember a time when she did not love Tenten. The pink haired kunonichi soon saw the familiar village in the distance; soon she would make her love be realized.

---

"So you see, we must return at once to save Sakura!" The dark haired kunoichi shouted suddenly.

"I understand your concern, Tenten, Sakura's a student of mine, and her recovery is a great concern to me, but it just doesn't seem like a good idea to send you back out there when you failed the first time." The Fifth Hokage spoke with a somber certainty to the young girl.

"The Hokage's right about this, Tenten, we just don't seem like a good fit against those guys, look what happened to Lee, we should let another team handle it now." Gai spoke in an overdramatic tone.

"But I have recovered since then, Sensei. I agree with Tenten, with dear Sakura in danger, IKonha's one and only Rock Lee, should be the one to ride to her side." Rock Lee posed flamboyantly as he spoke in his usual manner.

"And what's your take on the matter, Neji." Tsunade asked intently.

"That man challenged me to a fight; I see no reason to back out now." Neji spoke simply with a look of scorn about his face.

"Very well, Gai it seems your student's are in agreement on the matter, so your team will lead the raid of Seiko Kurogames's fortress, but this time you will have backup if you need it. You have one week to rest before the mission starts, and I want you to know…" Tsunade smiled slightly as she said her words; suddenly she was cut off by Shizune's frantic entrance. "Yes, Shizune, I'm in a meeting at the moment, perhaps this can wait."

"But, Lord Hokage, it's Sakura, she's returned." Shizune replied quickly.

"Really! Where is she?" Tenten questioned excitedly.

"She's right out here. Should I let her in, Lord Hokage." Shizune gave another quick reply.

"Of course." Tsunade said with relief.

Sakura Haruno entered the room; she had gone straight to this place, to the Hokage, to report her return to the village. She still wore the robes Mitsu gave her and the bruises Seiko gave her.

"Sakura! So you managed to escape." The Hokage exclaimed.

"Yes. Tsunade sensei, I just wanted to inform you that I made it back safely, and that you don't need to set out another rescue party." Sakura said quietly.

"My dear Sakura, you have returned to us, we shall celebrate this… uh… Why are you dressed like that?" Sakura turned at Lee's voice, and realized that the others were present in the room. Gai and Lee were staring at her, She caught Tenten's stare as well, be it only briefly.

"This was all I could find to wear." Sakura said with a blush toward Tenten and a turn toward Lee. "So Lee, have you recovered from the other day?"

"Yes, I have regained my strength and the pain has faded. It shall soon only be a distant memory." Lee gave a dramatic speech paired with a ridiculous pose.

"I will be expecting a full report on everything you learned during your captivity. Seiko Kurogame is a highly wanted man, and the operation to take him down will still proceed on schedule. Knowing his location, we can not pass up the opportunity to capture him." Tsunade spoke in a matter of fact tone toward the group as a whole.

"Lady Tsunade, wouldn't it be a better idea to let Sakura rest a while before forcing her to remember things again, she only just got back, and she has probably been through a lot…" Tenten started somewhat angrily.

"Don't worry Tenten, I didn't say she had to do anything now, the report can wait. You should probably all go get some rest." The Hokage responded calmly. The group had soon disbanded.

---

Sakura sat once more upon the hill from whence she was captured. That incident hadn't taken away the fact that this had become her thinking spot. She needed to think. For the first time in her life she saw things so clearly, she knew who she was, she knew what she wanted, but she didn't know what to do next. Feelings of joy, loneliness, lust, and confusion fought for dominance in her mind as she stared aimlessly at the not so distant forest.

"Man, I would have figured that this would be the last place you would come back to so soon, Sakura." A light voice called, breaking the pink haired kunoichi's train of thought.

"I like this place; you can see the forest and the village from here. It's all so beautiful." Sakura sighed deeply, turning to face the one she so longed for.

"It is nice here, but this was where it all started." Tenten said somberly. Sakura thought for a moment at this. This was where it all started. Tenten had fought for her sake at this place, her love for Tenten had blossomed here among the beauty of these surroundings.

"It's alright, Tenten." Sakura made a reply after awhile.

"No it's not, Sakura, it's dangerous out here, that creep could come back looking for you at any time. And besides, don't you get lonely out here all alone." Tenten spoke with a certain passion that made Sakura blush.

"Thank you for your concern. It does get lonely sometimes." Sakura said in reply.

"Well, then, why don't you come over to my place, if you have nothing else to do? We could talk and stuff, I mean you only just returned to the village, but it might be a good idea to interact with people after all that happened to you." Tenten started in a happy tone but finished somberly.

"That would be nice." Sakura said simply, trying to hide her incredible enthusiasm, at being invited to Tenten's home.

The two shinobi reached the destination quickly; Tenten's apartment wasn't far from that spot. Sakura was shown around the place, which was nice, not too large, but of adequate size for a single girl. Various weapons decorated the walls but it was very simply furnished. The two sat upon a large sofa, near a small table, where they begun their talk.

"So, you have private lessons with Tsunade?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, she's really a good teacher, I've learned a lot from her." Sakura answered with a smile.

"I bet. You're lucky. I've always looked up to lady Tsunade, she shows the true potential of what a kunoichi can really do." Tenten said enthusiastically.

"Yep" Sakura replied happily.

"Even still you probably think about what your teammates are up to a lot. Naruto and… Sauske." Tenten spoke concerned.

"It's alright Tenten, I know Naruto's training hard and Sauske, he'll be back some day as well. I'll see them again, and I still have plenty of friends in the village" Sakura sighed lightly; she was so close to Tenten, the anticipation was killing her.

"I guess you have a point, but I don't know what I'd do if Lee and Neji both left." Tenten replied.

"It was lonely at first but I'm better now, when I was captured, I learned what real loneliness is and, I know that what I have her is very far from it." Sakura spoke deftly, prying for emotion.

"Oh, Sakura, I'm so sorry, that all happened to you. It was all my fault, I couldn't protect you, and… and… I'm just so sorry, I wanted to rescue you so badly, in hopes of making it up to you, but I just don't know, now, I don't think that there is anything I can do to compensate for my failure." Tears rolled down the side of tenten's face as she spoke with heavy breaths.

"I'm alright, Tenten, It wasn't all that bad… well actually it was, but I'm better now. I don't blame you in any way; in fact I'm grateful to you for standing up for me. I'm just glad I don't have to put up with that any more." Sakura spoke very lightly considering the nature of her words, though her former agony could be seen in her last sentence.

"Sakura… were you raped?" Tenten question a dead seriousness upon her face.

"Yes I was, Tenten, a total of five times." Sakura replied in an equally serious manner.

"That's terrible, Sakura, I really feel bad for you, if there is anything you want me to do to help you through this you just name it." Tenten continued seriously. Sakura thought for a moment, this was her chance, her one shot, she had to act now.

"Well there is one thing..." Sakura replied under heavy breath.

"Yes."

"There is something that I need to know, something that has been bugging me constantly for a while now. I hope that this doesn't hurt you, Tenten." Sakura's excitement was clearly visible.

"I'm not easily hurt; go ahead lay it on me." Tenten responded, somewhat confused. Rater than respond with words Sakura moved her head forward, forcing Tenten's lips to meet her own. The two kissed gently for a moment before Tenten broke it a look of something between excitement and confusion lingered in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but Sakura found word first.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, it's weird, and wrong, and you probably hate me now." Sakura panted, the look of uncertainty had transferred to her. She didn't know what to say or do anymore, she wanted Tenten, but she didn't know if she could have her. Suddenly Sakura was startled as Tenten once more closed in to continue the kiss. They didn't get much farther this time as Sakura broke the kiss, this time thoroughly confused.

"What are you doing? D-do you actually want to kiss me?" Sakura struggled to say.

"It's what you want isn't it? I said I'd do anything for you, and I stand by that. I was a little confused at first but, it's really not that weird, Sakura." Tenten spoke with strength that amplified Sakura's desire. She wasted little time in resuming the endeavor, leaning in to kiss the pink haired girl. Sakura was free now to do what she wanted.

She poked her tongue forcefully at the other's mouth and it was accepted graciously as Tenten opened her mouth and began to run her own tongue against it. As their tongues continued to lash against one another and their teeth clashed passionately, Tenten began to run her fingers through Sakura's hair. In response the pink haired girl began to stroke her hand gently against the contours of her shirt. Sakura looked deep into the other girl's eyes before breaking the kiss to remove Tenten's shirt and the simple cotton bra underneath. She began to rub at the girl'sshoulder while she ran kisses down her neck. Sakura then moved her hand to one of Tenten's breasts and began to playfully rub and prod at her nipple. She moved quickly to greet the other now erect nipple as she sensually ran her tongue across the older girl's chest. Tenten gave a soft suppressed moan, which Sakura knew very well the meaning of.

Sakura wasted little time in moving her hands to Tenten's waist, carefully removing the other woman's pants. The younger girl now moved her hand against the soft, feminine legs up towards the simple, white panties that still adorned the girl. She removed them lustfully, taking notice of their dampness. Sakura ran her fingers painfully slowly along the other's vagina, rubbing the clitoris passionately before delving them inside the girl. Tenten gave a pleasure full moan as Sakura moved her fingers in and out. The pink haired girl then slowly removed herself from the other, licking greedily at the moisture upon her fingers. Sakura moved in closer; she gave a soft lick to taste, before delving her tongue deep into Tenten's pussy. She licked passionately at the deep slit, pressing her tongue against the other girl from the inside. Tenten tasted different then Mitsu, she was sweeter and softer, she was also more responsive. Her moans were higher, more frequent and more erratic, and she produced a lot more fluid which Sakura thoroughly enjoyed coating her tongue with.

"Ah… yes… yes… yes… it's… so good… Sak…ura…" Tenten moaned under her deep breaths. Sakura could tell that she was close now. She licked at the girl harder, deeper and more passionately, swirling her tongue around Tenten's throbbing clit and hard against her most sensitive areas. Tenten gave an enthusiastic cry that she was going to cum which made the other girl respond with even more intensity. Soon Tenten gave a deep and long moan and Sakura was greeted with a splash of fluid which she greedily consumed. Tenten continued to pant deeply; she had a shocked look about her.

"I hope you didn't mind doing that for me. Thanks for putting up with me." Sakura gave a laugh and a blush; she could still taste Tenten on her breath.

"Sakura. You have no idea what you're talking about. You don't know how excellent you are. That was the best orgasm I ever had, by far. I enjoyed every moment of it.I doubt that there is a girl alive that wouldn't enjoy what you just did." Tenten responded still trying to recover.

"Really? Thanks, I'm glad you liked it." Sakura said standing and turning with a blush.

"Where are you going? Don't I get a turn?" Tenten asked despondently.

"Wha? Do you really mean that?" Sakura spouted back, excitedly.

"Well, yeah. If what you want is me, I would think you would want me to pleasure you as well." Tenten spoke with marked enthusiasm.

"Yes I do. I'd like that very much." Sakura gave a happy sigh.

"Alright." Tenten smiled cheerfully before meeting Sakura for another kiss. She moved her tongue slowly through the girl's spit tasting her own taste upon the girl's tongue; she didnt mind for she liked the taste. She moved her hands to Sakura's shirt, which she began to unbutton and remove. Tenten wasted little time in also removing the silk undergarment strewn across Sakura's chest underneath. The dark haired girl spent some time feeling at this woman's chest; she liked the incredible softness of the flesh there, she liked the shape of the soft curves against her touch, and she liked how Sakura's nipples were rock solid under her hand. She then gave a kiss at one of Sakura's nipples, prodding it deeply with her tongue, pushing it and squeezing it against Sakura's breast. She repeated this action on the other nipple, all the while rubbing her hands down the younger girl's back, across her hips and thighs and then finally resting them upon Sakura's skirt which was immediately tossed aside.

Tenten moved her hand to Sakura's silk panties, feeling at the other girl through the fabric, and noticing how the entire undergarment was deeply saturated and was now dripping with fluid. Tenten removed it excitedly holding it in her hand.

"Wow. You sure are enjoying this, aren't you." Tenten spoke sensually before licking and sucking deep at the undergarment.

"What are you doing? That's… That's… Please I can't take it." Sakura spouted sporadically.

"Oh, but I was enjoying the delicious juices you made on my account. What is it todirty for you, Sakura? You need me to slow down?" Tenten teased, before throwing the wet garment to the floor.

"Oh please don't say those kinds of things. I'll go crazy." Sakura replied deeply wanting.

"Well then I'll just have to be more direct." Tenten shot back before about jumping toward Sakura's crotch and giving a long series of deep and forceful licks to the other's pussy all of which were followed moans of pleasure, and all of which were followed by the accruement of more bittersweet liquid. Soon she slowed her tempo and removed herself from the girl.

"What? Why did you stop?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"I thought you might want some more." Tenten said in response, forcing her legs wide open. Sakura gave a smile, before moving to position herself over the other girl so that they could both pleasure each other. She began to feel as Tenten's fingers suddenly thrust inside her, the girl's tongue brushing around them and across her clit. Sakura wasted little time before once more running her own tongue through the soft fibers of this other girl's inner self. Both girls were at full tempo, intensifying the pleasure of the moment with each slight movement. The younger girl soon began to attack the other ravenously moving her tongue with such speed and power that the other became distracted in her endeavor. Tenten countered this by moving her fingernails deep against Sakura's most sensitive spot. Sakura gave a delightful cry followed by a series if slow moans and Tenten knew she had her. She had soon removed her hand from the girl and began sensually prod the girl with her tongue until she forced Sakura to gape and moan deep inside of her. Knowing very well the other's intent, Sakura began to concentrate her passion on Tenten's single most vulnerable spot. Both women gave deep hard moans as they reached their sexual climaxes; soon they worked to lick up the splatter of liquid that the other had emitted. Sakura rolled over off of the girl and began to pant deeply, Tenten did much the same. It was several minutes before either girl spoke.

"So, did you find out what you needed to know?" Tenten asked; Sakura couldn't tell if she was being serious or trying to tease.

"I think so." Sakura replied coolly.

"And what was it that you found out?" Tenten next question came in the same oddly serious tone.

"That I love you." Sakura's emotional response was followed by a blush.

"Sakura, I want you to know that I don't hear those words that often, and if you are going to say them to me, I want you to promise that you stay true to them." Tenten's seriousness did not waver in the slightest.

"Sure I promise. But you're really ok with this?" Sakura said enthusiastically.

"Of course I am." Tenten smiled now.

"So, you've been with a girl before me then." Sakura stated.

"Nope. I've never even thought about girls like this before you." Sakura flashed another smile.

"Well then how can you be so accepting of it, I mean I was torn apart when I learned the truth about my feelings, I was expecting you to resist a little more." Sakura was a little disturbed.

"Well I was going to at first, but I realized that you met my standards. I'm sorry I must of ruined your fantasy of forcing an innocent, unwilling girl to become your mistress." Tenten spoke cheerfully, making Sakura blush.

"No, it's nothing like that at all!" Sakura started indignantly.

"It's alright. I think I could get used to you." Tenten laughed sensually.

"That's nice." Sakura sighed before closing into kiss her lover deeply.

Things were different for Sakura now. For the first time she was feeling things she had never felt before. She was happy with herself and with her life. Even the lingering pains she still sometimes felt from her previous ordeal did not distract her from the enjoyment of her lover's embrace. Sakura was happy now, for she knew that she was no longer alone.

A/N: Wow, what a long chapter. I just couldn't stop once I got into it, I hope you didn't mind. Well the Sakura X Tenten is in full affect now. The next chapter is going to tie up some certain lose ends, and sadly wont be focused on hot sex. I hope that this lemon was hot enough, as there probably won't be another one till the final chapter. Also, I could really use some more reviews, since they are pretty lacking (I'm not afraid of constructive criticism if that is all you have to offer). So keep reading, start reviewing and expect the next chapter soon.


	5. Shadow Within the Light

A/N: Well it's been a while; I have been seriously busy as of late and haven't had enough time to crank this stuff out. Well anyways, here is chapter five of this crazy story, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and unfortunately I can't think of a way to make this disclaimer amusing today, so screw you.

Sakura Haruno awoke; her dreams that night had been as wonderful as the reality she now lived. She turned to face the dark haired goddess who dominated these dreams and that reality. Sakura and Tenten had been together for a week now, a wonderful week. Sakura couldn't help but feel it was the best week of her life. Like everything before that moment was a bad dream, and she had now only found her own peace. Still even with all that said, Sakura knew that today the high of her love would be forced to subdue itself. Tenten was to leave on mission today. She was to finish what was started in that now unfamiliar nightmare. Sakura now put her hand to the beautiful girl who lay naked before her.

"S-Sakura… it's early, can't you wait a little longer, I mean I can't just do that sort of thing whenever, I have to be in the right mood." Tenten spoke lazily, and somewhat irritated.

"Well actually, Tenten, I was thinking we would skip all of that today." Sakura said with a blush.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that, Sakura. How come?" Tenten spoke inquisitively.

"Well you have to leave today, and it's going to be hard enough as it is. I think anymore would make it too hard to bear once you are gone." Sakura said in a heartfelt way.

"Oh, okay, if that is what you want… but I wouldn't worry too much about me. My team is very talented and the Hokage is supplying back up if we fail this time, it should work out well in the end." Tenten explained as she adjusted her hair and moved to dress herself.

"But that man is dangerous. We don't know how to beat him. I'm sure the Hokage and everyone would understand if you wanted to back out of this mission now. I mean what point is there in you going now that I'm safe." Sakura said softly.

"Because I don't like losing… and now after everything that happened I have another reason." Tenten started enthusiastically and finished with a slight sigh.

"And what would that be?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Because that man hurt you, and you are very important to me." Tenten said seriously.

"Tenten, I don't need revenge. None of that is important to me anymore, I just want you." Sakura replied shyly.

"Well then I'll make sure that I return safely, okay." Tenten replied with a wide smile before closing in to give Sakura an enthusiastic kiss. Sakura reveled in the moment for she knew that it would be her last with her beloved for awhile.

Soon Tenten and her teammates had left the village and Sakura soon lost herself in thought. Sakura was once more alone. No she wasn't. Even if Tenten wasn't by her side for the moment, Sakura knew that she would be back. Even with her lover's absence Sakura could still be happy, things were different now. The new Sakura couldn't be consumed by these stupid lonely thoughts. Sakura walked quietly down an empty street, deep in thought. Soon she had been spotted by a familiar face.

"Hey Sakura, how've you been?" Ino Yamanaka called from a distance.

"Oh Ino, I haven't seen you in a while." Sakura replied at the sight of her old friend.

"Yeah. Listen I heard you were kidnapped and stuff, and then you escaped. That must have been tough." Ino said with a cool smile.

"Well yeah, but things are great now." Sakura said with an overly enthusiastic smile.

"Great?" Ino exclaimed confusedly.

"Yeah. How about you? Things still going good with… uh…hm…" Sakura spoke missing Ino's shock, then struggling for a name.

"It's Kiba now. Yes everything is fine." Ino finished with an embarrassed smile.

"Wait you are going out with Kiba, since when? I thought you were going out with that other guy. Just how many boyfriends do you go through?" Sakura barraged the blonde girl with her questions.

"Well… it has been a week now; I guess that's longer then most last. I just haven't found what I'm looking for." Ino said in a serious tone.

"I doubt that there is anyone out there who could meet your standards, Ino." Sakura said with a laugh and smile.

"Well apparently you found someone who meets yours." Ino retorted smoothly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned fearfully.

"Things usually aren't "Great" only a week after you get kidnapped and tortured." Ino spoke with a laugh.

"Well maybe I have found somebody." Sakura stated bluntly.

"Oh… Sauske's gonna be jealous: Having to contend for the heart and forehead of Sakura Haruno with another. So what's this guy's name? Is it someone I know?" Ino was deeply mocking in her tone.

"It isn't a guy…" Sakura said with an embarrassed blush.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ino asked impatiently.

"Well you see… I'm a lesbian." Sakura continued shyly but with conviction. She wasn't ashamed of herself.

"Oh my god. Did you just say what I think you did? I can't believe it. You of all people…It's just so weird to think that you would give up all rights to Sauske like this. But… I guess it's for the best, there aren't too many guys who would go out with a girl with a forehead that big." Ino spoke in a mixture of shock, confusion and usual mocking.

"You know no one but you really notices that anymore, Ino. As for Sauske that was all just a hopeless dream." Sakura spoke seriously.

"So… who's your bitch?" Ino questioned lightly after awhile.

"Well Tenten is my partner, but I don't think I like you referring to her in that way." Sakura said with a hint of anger.

"I see your point. If it's Tenten, then you must be her bitch." Ino gave a high laugh.

"What did you say? You better watch it Ino-pig, or I'll have to hurt you." Sakura yelled viciously.

"Alright, alright, Sakura… So then… are you attracted to me?" Ino asked in a tone mocking sensuality.

"Wha? I well… to tell the truth… I have always been very attracted to you." Sakura spoke brokenly; a pain surfaced in her stomach and her heart began to race.

"Really? Why didn't you ever try anything then?" Ino asked simply.

"What? Did you want me to?" Sakura replied slowly.

"You probably could have had me back then, you know. Now it's too late." Ino said in a stillsimple tone.

"I kinda figured that. I was just too scared… I guess it doesn't matter anymore, though since I found something better then you." Sakura said with a cold smile though her heart was still racing.

"You are mean, Sakura." Ino said shaking her head. Sakura soon found herself as if her brain was veiled in a dense fog, her vision had blurred, and she began to sway about.

"Sakura! What's wrong? Tell Me! Sakura!" Ino's words did not meet the girl's ears for soon Sakura Haruno's frame had fallen coldto the ground.

---

Team Gai had moved swiftly through the dense forests and had soon reached the abandoned fortress that was to be their destination. Following close behind them was a group of skilled jounin, ANBU, and tracker ninjas. Still Tenten knew in her heart that she would make it so that they all would have nothing to do here. Things would go down about the same as last time. They would just walk in through the front and try and kick some ass.

Lee and Gai worked to open the familiar large steel gate. Tenten knew things would be different this time, her conviction was too strong. She could not fail. The four shinobi moved into the large main room of this terrible place; it had changed little from the last time. The smell of blood still ran from the cold steel walls. Soon a terribly familiar voice came from afar.

"My this is a surprise: To think that our guests would return." Seiko spoke as he approached the group.

"Seiko Kurogame, you are wanted for kidnapping, running an illegal slavery ring, rape, and murder. The legendary team Gai of Konoha is here to put a stop to your reign of terror." Maito Gai spoke with his usual conviction as he gave a dramatic pose.

"I would think that Konoha would have sent someone better after me. No matter. Brother! Destroy them!" Seiko blasted as the gnarled figure of Yukio Kurogame appeared suddenly.

"I will do so brother." Yukio said obediently. Lee gave a battle ready pose.

"Hold Lee. This is my opponent. I will show this man how foolish it is to challenge the genius of the Hyuuga clan." Neji spoke with a serious excitement.

"I was once exactly like you boy: Filled by the fire of my pride and skill, yet angry at the restrictions that had been imposed upon me. If you don't watch yourself you will be consumed by that fire and it will all burn away, leaving nothing but restrictions." Yukio rasped, pain could be seen in his eyes.

"Hmm, I'm nothing like you. Our fates are different and I shall prove it with my skill." Neji shouted as he charged forth launching a barrage of strikes. Neji had learned that his technique was all but useless on this opponent, who's chakra points were deeply masked under twisted flesh and metal. He had however used the time to conceive a plan.

Yukio swept viciously with his claw as Neji struggled to land blows as he dodged. Yukio soon began to gather chakra in his claw and leapt with swift and deadly strike. Neji had waited for such an attack. He made a swift dodge and jumped atop his opponent's back. Neji now took a kunai from his side and lodged it deep into the joint where the metal arm met the body's flesh. Violently the young Hyuuga forced chakra through the knife into this spot severing the man's arm in a pool of blood. Yukio jumped back.

"A clever trick. I see now, you truly are a worthy opponent." Yukio spoke impressed, masking the pain with his constant sorrow.

"Don't waste my time, brother, you do not need that arm to destroy him." Seiko called fiercely.

"No I have lost this fight. There is no reason to continue." Yukio said somberly.

"Do you dare defy me? Your own broter? The one who fought to save you retched life?" Seiko snapped bitterly.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do." The other replied.

"Nothing you can do… don't you see… you have no choice but to follow me. Mitsu betrayed me and paid with her life. You do not want to make the same mistake." Seiko continued to yell.

"Then, it is as I thought. You are the one who killed her. Father was wrong. Your heart is a darker black then that cloak you so love! But just like you that cloak is far from perfect." Yukio responded with deep emotion.

"To think that I once admired you, that I looked up to you. I t was the great Yukio Kurogame, the terror of Kumo, whose power I desired to restore… not a worthless dog with nothing left but weakness!" Seiko stepped forward, from his side he brandished a sword which Tenten instantly recognized as Mitsu's moon blade. Dark energy pulsed into the sword from the darkness of the cloak as Seiko made a leaping strike, silencing forever the life he had once fought so hard to save.

"Heartless. You shall pay, for I, the great Rock Lee shall be your opponent." Lee gave a pose as he spoke with a dramatic sadness and disgust.

"Wait Lee, I need to tell you something." Tenten said suddenly as she bent to whisper her order to the odd Taijutsu master.

"I understand Tenten." Lee replied with a thumbs up pose. Soon the Konha shinobi had launched forth with a barrage of attacks, none of which met their mark through his cloak.

"Didn't you learn that you can't hurt me… you know that this time you won't be walking away with your life, you see this sword… unlike my shadow technique it is very lethal, as my poor brother proved." Seiko spoke between his opponents blows and then stopped to make sweeping strike at the young ninja. Rock Lee blocked the attack and used the opportunity to make a grab at the hilt of the sword, forcing it out of the evil man's hands and sending it flying across the room.

"Now it is your turn Tenten." Lee exclaimed with a victory pose. Tenten stepped forward.

"Hmm, so you thin that just by disarming me you'll be able to defeat me. Don't you remember how futile your technique was against me, girl?" Seiko laughed.

"Yes I remember that night very clearly. You shall pay for the pain you have caused her." Tenten yelled in response.

"What, that girl who got away from here. That was such a loss. Her anguished cries of pain were a pleasant sound to my ears." The man's tone matched the darkness of his heart.

"You… For Sakura, I must defeat you." Tenten had a furious fire deep within her eyes.

"Do you really have so much attachment to another life? How pathetic." Seiko gave another demon like laugh.

"It is you who has pathetic. Your rage and despair has transformed you into a demon. Attachment is not weakness; rather it is on my unlimited love for Sakura that I swear that I will kill you." Tenten's passion could be clearly seen on her face and heard within her voice. In a second Tenten had drawn a large sword which she clenched deep within her hands. She ran a series of deeply violent slashes through the shadowy figure yet none made their mark. It was obvious that Seiko was scared of the fire in Tenten's eyes; he had began to make rare offensive strikes attacking with shadow energy gathered in his hand. Tenten was able to avoid most of these attacks with ease. Tenten then called forth two more katana which she catapulted in unison through the shadow cloak, the swords flew to either side of the evil man. With sword in hand Tenten next made a dashing cut through the cloak forcing her way behind the man she then launched her weapon through the man with incredible force.

"I would have thought that "unlimited love" would be stronger. Hmm, I guess you have to face the fact that you simply can't win." Seiko yelled crazily.

"Actually, I already have." Tenten gave a sharp laugh, and then brought to her hand the moon blade which lay nearby on the ground. She then began a lightning quick dash at her enemy. In an instant Tenten commanded her other swords which lay surrounding the cloaked evil into motion. As the three swords crossed under the veil of shadow, Tenten leapt in a ferocious strike, chakra could be seen clearly visible upon her blade as she stabbed the weapon through the man. The dark fibers of the shadow cloak, were soon even darker, dyed with the crimson of blood.

"So… this is… death. Sensei, Yukio, Mitsu, Father, may you all forgive what I have done, and know that this is only the beginning of my pain." Seiko managed as he fell to his knees clutching his wound. In an instant Seiko Kurogame was upon the ground, his hood had fallen revealing the content of a madman upon his beautiful countenance. He was dead. Without hesitation, Tenten removed her swords from the body, taking the time to clean them of the blood.

"Nice work Tenten, I knew you had it in you." Gai spoke suddenly giving Tenten a familiar victory pose, eliciting a smile from her blood splattered face.

"I have to admit, that was impressive, but I would like an explanation, as to how it was successful." Neji had an oddly curious look about him.

"Oh well you see, the shadow cloak was simply a tool a device with jutsu built into it. It requires chakra to use. Each time he phases something through himself or he attacks, he puts a temporary drain on his chakra. That is why he attacked only rarely; he couldn't keep up as great a defense that way. I noticed in my first battle with him, when I hit him with a full barrage of weapons, that he would actually physically dodge weapons occasionally. He never let more then three objects touch him at once. On top of that when I managed to catch him off guard during that fight with some kunai followed up with a sword attack I managed to cut his hand when he blocked me. I thought I was imagining it at first, but then when that creepy looking guy said that the cloak wasn't perfect I was reminded of this, and knew that it must have its limits." Tenten explained between deep breaths.

"A very well planned strategy. I always figured that your destiny was something great." Neji said coolly.

"Thanks Neji." Tenten said with a smile. She then turned to Lee who had a dumb look upon his face.

"Hey… um… Tenten… when you said that you have unlimited love for Sakura, you meant that she is just a very important friend, right?" Lee spoke after awhile, fearfully.

"No. I'm sorry Lee, but it's more like… I'm in love with her." Tenten spoke with certainty. Even Neji met her with a surprised glance at this.

"But that is… it… I never… when did… it is just." Rock Lee failed to form a coherent thought.

"Never mind that now, we can talk later. We have prisoners to save." Tenten said suddenly.

"Tenten is right, let's fan out and search this place." Gai responded, and the group went on to complete their mission.

---

Sakura Haruno awoke; she had been faced with the most horrible of nightmares. Upon returning to the waking world, she felt that the pleasant memories of the past week were nothing more then a pleasant dream, fogged and veiled in a surrounding darkness. She spied her surroundings, and found herself in an unfamiliar bed, a hospital bed. She was soon greeted by the woman she knew as her teacher, Tsunade the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sensei what's wrong with me?" Sakura spoke softly.

"Oh you're awake, Sakura. You fainted in the street, Ino Yamanaka brought you here." Tsunade explained.

"But what is wrong with me?" Sakura repeated her question.

"Well you had a fever from a simple virus, which coupled with your condition made you collapse." Tsunade replied.

"What condition?" Sakura spat impatiently.

"You mean that you haven't realized it yet." Tsunade spoke slowly. "Sakura you're pregnant." Tsunade finished with a certain somber ringing. Sakura took a moment to digest the words before letting a soft tear trickle down her face.

A/N: That was chapter five. I hope you liked it. The fight scenes were simple and brief this time, but I think they were effective; Tenten finally got her chance to shine in battle. I know that the lesbian sex was probably missed, but what can I do. As for the ending, a lot of you probably saw this coming. I mean that rape scene on its own was rather pointless. Ah, I just needed some way to write another couple of interesting chapters now that my OC villains are all dead. Well, keep a look out for chapter six, and any reviews would be appreciated.


	6. The Shadow's Mark and the Touch of Light

A/N: Ok now were on chapter six. This one gets a little dark in the middle, but hopefully you'll still like it. So, yeah enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do however own twenty dollars and a box of cheese crackers.

Sakura Haruno stared longingly into the eyes of her teacher. The full reality of the words had yet to set in.

"B-but I can't be... that can't be right." Sakura began to say, tears streaming down her face.

"Well you have been skipping out on our lessons lately. If you start to mess arround with people like that, this sort of thing is bound to happen." Tsunade said in a light tone, trying to help the young girl get a hold of herself.

"But I'm a lesbian." Sakura retorted with dead serious somberity.

"Wha... you are! Oh well... then S-Sakura, I am so very sorry." Tsunade started with outright confusion and shock, but on sight of the sadness in the young girl's face, and the truth which this fact ascertained, she soon realized that the discussion of the young girl's sexuality was not at point here.

Sakura Haruno knew that this was stupid. She was so unfamilliar with her own body, that she wasn't even able to tell if she was preagnant. Of course she was preagnant. She had only been raped by that bastard four fucking times. It'd be more of a miracle for her to not be pregnant after all those nightmares. Still, she couldn't believe it. She couldn't accept it. Sakura didn't hate the idea of having children, in fact she used to dream of scenario's in which she was mother to Sauske's children, but this would be that man's child. She remembered Mitsu's story: that bloodline was plagued by darkness and evil. The whole concept of her propogating such evil sickened her. Despite this, Sakura knew that she could not bring herself to have an abortion. She believed in people above all else, and ending the life potential of her own child, no matter how unwanted it may be, did nothing but upset her. She was trapped in a corner with no where to go, no escape. It was all to much. Above all of this one more thought circulated continuously through her brain: Would Tenten still accept her?

---

In a few days time the Hokage had recieved news of Team Gai's sucess in their mission, and that they were on their way back to the village, just as soon as they returned all of the captive girls to their homes. They would arrive in a few days time. Sakura had remained hospitalized since she discovered her condition. The stress it put on her had caused the virus to return and strengthen, although treatment by Tsunade herself had began to lessen it's effect on her. When Sakura was informed of Tenten's arrival, she was scared. She knew that Tenten would already know, since she had told Tsunade to inform her first; she couldn't bare the thought of telling her herself. She was hoping that Tenten's return would have been a magical experience the true start to their new and wonderful life together. Now it seemed as if that was an impossible dream. Soon the dark haired kunoichi whom Sakura had sworn her love to, was in front of her.

"Hey Sakura, so you feeling better. Tsunade says you are sick." Tenten said with a smile.

"I'm pretty much over that virus now b-but... uh... I mean... How did your mission go, Tenten?" Sakura spoke, quivering; she couldn't help but wonder whether Tsunade had delivered her message as instructed.

"It went great. We freed all the prisoners, and I got a new sword, and everyone was really impressed by me, it felt really nice, to be praised so much." Tenten had a excited enthusiasm, which was matched by her lover's somber eyes.

"And what about that man?" Sakura questioned next.

"I made sure to kill him good, for your sake." Tenten flashed a loving smile at the pink haired girl.

"Oh, Tenten, I-I... I... I just can't... do you know already?" Sakura was crying freely between breaths.

"That your preagnant. Yeah." Tenten now gave a serious piercing look to the other.

"And what do you think about it?" Sakura replied slowly.

"You're planning to keep the child then." Tenten said with no emotion.

"I am sorry, b-but I couldn't bring myself to do otherwise." Sakura spoke averting her eyes.

"I find that very admirable." Tenten spoke with a sincere smile.

"So you would do the same then?" Sakura manged to say.

"Yeah. Maybe it's just that I hang out with Neji too much, but I always thought it was a real waste to end someones chance at life before they got a chance to fufill their destiny." Tenten said with a light laugh.

"But don't you see, Tenten, I can't go through with this, no matter what I chose, I'll end up hating myself. There's no way out of this, noclear solution, it's too much. There's no way thing's will ever be the same. Is this how it is, am I such a pathetic organism, that all I get is one fucking week of perfection before my whole life is screwed forever. It's too much, It's just not fair." Sakura spoke with a mix of emotions drowned in crys and tears.

"Damn it, Sakura! Weakness is not a quality I find attractive. If you really love me like you promised me you did, you will hold your head up and learn to bare it. If you try hard enough you can always find your perfect solution." Tenten yelled fiercly but lovingly.

"But there isn't always a solution like that to find." Sakura retorted raising her tone to try and match Tenten's.

"If that is what you think, then I'll just have to find it for you." Tenten spoke simply before turning to leave.

"What do you mean? Hey don't leave me now. Tenten... please... I'm sorry." Sakura wailed on but the object of her words had already went.

---

Months passed and as Sakura's condition progresed, she began to fall deeper and deeper into the cold grasp of despair and lonliness. In the first few weeks after returning to her home, she had constantly had visitors. Old friends checking up on news of her condition, had come to see her. By the end of the first month that had all stopped. No one visited her after that, not Ino, not Kakashi, no one. By the end of the second month she had even stopped going to see Tsunade, she couldn't bare to be seen among the happy people of the village.

And then there was Tenten. Sakura hadn't seen Tenten since that day when she left her alone in that room. Sakura figured that in her mind they were done. It had only been a week that they were together. Tenten probably had an indefinite amount of such relationships, that she probably didn't even remember that week anymore. In analyzing her words to Sakura, it all checked out. If Tenten left her that would be the solution to Tenten's problems.

Soon three months had passed. Sakura had resigned herself to stay confined to her room, constant sadness ran it's course through her mind. She was now so alone, this was true lonliness. Fuck lonliness, this was infinately worse the that. She had dealt with lonliness, she had dealt with torture, with rape. This miserable feeling, this hatred, this intensity, this anger, it was truly maddening and was more terrible then any other. No one wanted her, not Tenten, not Sauske, not Ino, not Naruto, not Tsunade, not Kakashi. Hell, she doubted even Rock Lee would accept her now. Tenten had left to find the 'perfect solution' but perhaps she had found it herself: if she were to die she wouldn't have time to care about whether the child lived. That day Sakura left her room, the cruel fire of self hatred burnt in her heart.

Sakura made her way to the outskirts of the village. Self destructive thoughts were leading her to a spot outlooking a river, in which the ground was raised high, and the cold, shallow river met with jagged rocks below. On her way, Sakura soon found herself once more at that picturesque forest overlook which was at the root of that brief pleasure and this intense pain. She stopped once more to stare back at that village. It was no more a place for her. She had made up her mind.

"Where are you going!" An indignant voice called to the young shinobi, chilling her to the bone.

"T-Tenten, I-I..." Sakura said as she turned to face the other girl.

"Didn't I tell you that weakness is not something I admire." Tenten spoke cooly.

"How can you even say that after all this time!" Sakura yelled, her hands shaking, tears steadilling rolling across her countenance.

"Because I love you." Tenten replied simply.

"Then why did you abandon me." Sakura cried, her heart weighted under the girl's words.

"Hmm, I thought I told you that much..." Tenten said calmly.

"So what is your 'perfect solution.'" Sakura cried bitterly under her breath.

"My 'perfect solution' is that you come live with me and love me forever, raising your child together." Tenten said with a deep loving smile.

"If that's the case, then where the hell have you been these three months." Sakura continued to cry, but was met by Tenten's hand pressed softly to her face.

"You know being apart from you was hard for me as well. If you remember, I said that I was finding your 'perfect solution' I've known mine since the beginning." Tenten replied gently.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said finally reaching a calm.

"I really don't care who the father of your child is, if it is yours I would be capable of loving it as my own. Still I know that you are not the same way. I can understand that if the mere sight of your own child were to bring back painful memories, if you were forced to keep an eye on this child for signs of latent darkness, that would bring you pain. So that is why I weant on a search for an answer. I needed to prove my love for you." Tenten's words were intense and emotional.

"D-did you find anything?" Sakura spoke softly.

"I wouldn't have returned otherwise." Tenten replied simply.

"Well then what is it?" Sakura asked, now somewhat anxious.

"Let's go back to my place, I'll explain everythin there." Tenten said lovingly. Sakura nodded softly and the two left together. Soon Sakura was once more inside that cozy apartment room in which she had spent that week so long ago.

"Lie there and I'll explain." Tenten started.

"Alright." Sakura said complying as she took position on the bed.

"While in Takigakure I managed to obtain a book ofrare speacialtyninjutsu from a traveller. Among the tecniques in this book I found your solution in the form of a complex jutsu originating in a village far awasy across the sea to the east." Tenten was somewhat enthusiastic as she spoke.

"You went through a lot of trouble for this didn't you. So how's it work?" Sakura said, a smile now finally creeping across her face.

"This technique was developed in order to counteract pregnancy by rape in a time when contrasceptive techniques were more limited. It allows for the rightful father to transfer his DNA into that of the unborn child as a replacement for the rapist's through the transfer of chakra into the mother's womb early in the pregnancy. It never becamed too widely used, due to the fact that it is incredibly difficult to learn, and the fact that in most cases it's a little harder to tell who the father is going to be. In fact this technique was all but lost, yet it's perfect for your situation." Tenten spoke happily as she stared into Sakura's eyes.

"But, that doesn't help, I mean who's going to be the father, I don't know if there is anyone I could trust for this." Sakura said hesitantly.

"Uh... Sakura, yeah, I kinda thought you would want me to do it." Sakura said staring blankly at the pregnant girl.

"But you're a girl." Sakura said indignantly.

"So what you don't want to carry my child." Tenten replied with an embarassed laugh.

"It's not that, it's just that... do you think it will work?" Sakura spoke trying to hide her own embarassmeant.

"Don't know. Never been a record of a woman using this jutsu before. It might not work." Tenten stated bluntly.

"You'll still try it though won't you." Sakura said shyly.

"Yeah." Tenten said with a smile, as she moved toward Sakura on the bed. Swiftly she began to remove Sakura's clothing throwing it to the floor. Having Tenten remove her clothes once more unleashed a wave of very pleasant memories that deeply excited the pink haired girl.

"God, Sakura I know your very happy to see me again, but try and surpress your urges for tonight, at least while I perform this jutsu." Tenten gave a laugh as she noticed Sakura's excitement.

"Okay." Sakura said in a very reserved manner. With this Tenten began, she pricked her finger slightly and began to draw a complex seal with her blood upon Sakura's naval. Sakura could tell from the movemnts of her fingers that this was an incredibly intricate seal, and she tried desperately to supress her movements, though she reveled at Tenten's gentle touch.

"Okay, Sakura now you are sure you want me to do this, I could fail and it could have an effect on you or your child, I don't want to cause you anymore pain, so are you sure?" Tenten spoke steadily.

"Yes, I'm ready." Sakura said under her breath. Tenten began a long series of ninja signs at very high speed. Sakura was impressed; had Tenten really memorized all of this for her? Soon, the line of signs ended and Tenten put her hands on either side of the seal drawn on Sakura's body. Sakura could feel an intense chakra pulsing from her lover's hands into her body. The pink haired girl watched as the blood drawn seal glowed a bright red and then sunk into her skin.

"That's it, I hope it works." Tenten said with an exhausted smile.

"That was really impressive, Tenten, you learned that all for me?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Well yeah, I mean I went through a lot of trouble to obtain that technique, I had to learn how to use it." Tenten replied with an embarrased laugh.

"Tenten, you know that you didn't have to go through all this trouble. I mean wouldn't it have been easier for you just to find someone else." Sakura spoke softly.

"Well, I doubt I could ever find someone else as wonderful as you, who makes me feel like you did that week. I had to do something for the sake of your happiness." Tennten answered shyly.

"You really think I'm that great. I-I never could of imagined... man, do I feel stupid now." Joy filledtears adorned the young girl's eyes.

"Don't think about what might have happned, hell, just forget all about the time we were apart, I will never be apart from you for that long again." Tenten spoke lovingly as she stared into her lover's eyes. She then lay beside this other girl, gently putting her hand to the other's shoulder. Soon Tenten was fast asleep her arm wrapped arround Sakura. Sakura was hardly disspapointed at this though, she knew that now her time with this girl would be without limits.

A/N: So yeah it's so sweet. I liked that chapter ending. As for the dark, depressed, suicidal, stuff toward the beginning, that kind of scared me. I guess this chapter really shows a full scale of emotions. I really hope you liked it. There's one more chapter left, but don't expect much more then a simple, happy sunshine ending, I guess I'm not into having those twist endings. Oh well, so expect it soon, and keep reading and reviewing (those few people who actually review this story).


	7. Death of Loneliness

A/N: Time for the last chapter. This time I really don't want to end it, but what the hell, it needs to end. I'm surprised I didn't lose interest in the story. Well enjoy the last chapter of the SakuraXTenten goodness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; Sakura and Tenten would make love to each other a lot more if I did.

Takara Haruno's birth was a very speacial occasion. The baby girl was of average weight and size and it was obvious to all arround that Tenten's jutsu had been quite succesfull. As it was the baby child looked near identical to her "father," save for her odd pink hair. The friends of the two were greatly confused at Takara's birth, and the nature of Sakura and Tenten's relationship (which to them seemingly appeared from no where), Sakura really didn't care what they thought, though she did tire of having to explain the whole story. No matter the origins, what the two of them had now was something truly great. Honestly Sakura couldn't help but be surprised athough wonderful her life now was. Sure she was engaged in a relationship that a lot of people looked down upon, sure she wasn't even sixteen years of age and was already a mother, but she was truly, truly happy.

Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura's teammate and friend, had returned to the village in the latter months of her preagnancy. She had yet to really spend much time catching up with him, considering her situation. A week since Takara's birth Sakura had set aside some time to do so. She had made arrangements for Tenten to look after the child that day as she went into the village.

"Hey Sakura!" An obnoxious yet familliarvoice called out to the pink haired ninja from a short distance.

"Naruto! It's been so long since we really talked." Sakura stated in an oddly enthusiatic manner, considering she was talking to Naruto.

"Actually I don't remember you ever really talking to me that much, espeacially not on purpose, that's why I thought it was odd, when you set up this meeting." Naruto said with a low laugh.

"Well... I missed you. You were gone for what seemed like forever. So you want to get some ramen or something." Sakura smiled as she spoke.

"Um... O-kay, that... sounds nice." Naruto said hesitantly, not believing the words from his teammates mouth, as the two of them left for the ramen shop.

"So did the training go well?" Sakura said softly as she ate her ramen slowly.

"Uh.. yeah. It was... great. I'm real strong... now. How 'bout... you?" Naruto spoke hastily, refusing to remove his face from the ramen bowl.

"Yeah I've gotten a lot better too. Tsunade says I'm pretty much a fullfledged medical ninja now, and I've also gotten a lot stronger. I say I'll be ready when it's time to get Sauske back." Sakura spoke with a soft grin; Naruto finally raised himself from the ramen at the sound of Sauske's name.

"You mean you are still gonna do all that. I would have thought that after all that happened to you, you would want something different now." Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Just because I found someone speacial to me, and just because I'm a mother now, doesen't mean I can go back on the promises I made to myself. I'm still a ninja, and as a ninja, I have an obligation, to fight for the sake of those I care about. I won't give up on bringing Sauske back, defeating Orochimaru, or any of that stuff. I guess somethings never change no matter what happens." Sakura spoke with a certain vibrancy.

"That is where you wrong, Sakura. it's like you changed itno a completely different person. The old Sakura wasn't this strong. The old Sakura would of given up, if she had an easy way out." Naruto said cooly.

"I guess I really have changed. It's only been two and a half years, and I don't even remember the person I was back then..." Sakura shook her head as she spoke.

"Well I suppose things are bound to change so much with all you been through." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah I have gone through a lot, haven't I?" Sakura laughed.

"Yep. When you first told me your story, I din't even believe you. I mean you getting kidnapped, and raped, and finding your sexuality, and falling in love, and finding out your pregnant, and having baby. I mean I have trouble keeping it all straight." Naruto said simply.

"I guess it is a rather complex story." Sakura gave a embarrased laugh.

"Well maybe you could recount certain parts of it to me again, maybe this time with more detail." Naruto gave a slight smirk to the girl.

"Sure, what parts?" The young mother spoke with a grin.

"How about the part when... you were kidnapped, and that woman raped you before setting you free... or maybe the time when you and Tenten first got together... yeah that's probably a good part." Naruto gave a hard laugh at the reaction on the kunoichi's face.

"Now, why would you want a more detailed description of those parts, Naruto? And Why do you think I would actually give you one?" Sakura said with a malicious look in her eye.

"Um... well... Maybe you could istead, give me some like videotapes of you two or something?" The young shinobi replied jokingly.

"Do you think we actually would videotape ourselves?" Sakura yelled angrily.

"Well if you did, you could make a lot of money ya know. Well, how about photos?" Naruto continued, his smirk widening greatly until it was disturbed by Sakura's fist to his face.

"I suppose some people never change, and here for a moment I thought you had actually become more mature." Sakura said indignatly. The two continued to laugh and talk for a while, before the two left the ramen shop and parted ways. Sakura soon found her way back to the new appartment which her and Tenten shared.

"Ah you're home, so did you have a nice day, Sakura." Tenten said with a loving smile.

"Yeah, Naruto's the same as always." Sakura smiled back.

"Is that neccesarily a good thing?" Tenten laughed.

"Well, to tell the truth, if someone like him were to change all that much, I wouldn't know what to do." Sakura gave an energetic laugh.

"Yeah. I see your point. There are some things in life you just have to take for granted." Tenten said sighingly.

"So how was your day, Tenten?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"Good. It's hard work taking care of a baby like this." Tenten said softly.

"Well you better enjoy it, 'cause I somehow doubt we'll be having another one." Sakura said simply.

"Ha, you're right. Unless you want to get raped again." Tenten replied jokingly.

"Yeah... I think I'll be skipping that. So where's Takara now?" The pink haired girl asked inquisitavely.

"She just fell asleep right before you got here." Tenten said with a sensual smile about her lips.

"Oh really... I suppose this would be the ideal time then." Sakura gave a sigh as she gently closed in toward her lover.

"My thoughts exactly." Tenten moaned as she moved in to press her lips to those of her beloved. The two lingered in a loving kiss, pressing their tongues vibrantly against each other. Tenten moved her hand through Sakura's hair before resting at the side of her face, while Sakura began to feel the contours of the other girl's back as she pulled her in closer, forcing their warm bodies to press against each other. Tenten finished the kiss with some hard and sexual gnashes of her teeth againt the girl's mouth before pulling back to remove Sakura's shirt.

Sakura had been working hard to get rid of her excess weight, and had been largely succesful, though her breasts had become noticeably swollen from the weight of child, much to Tenten's delight. Tenten rubbed her hands gently down the younger girl's body carefully massaging her neck and shoulders, before reaching for her chest. She gave a soft lick across her lover's frame, gently encircling the girls swollen nipple with her tongue before attatching her mouth to it in a soft suck, eliciting a pleasant moan from the pink haired ninja. Tenten moved her hand slowly to pull at the remaing garments adorning the other, which Sakura quickly removed. Tenten removed her self from Sakura's breast, and went in to kiss the other girl yet again; Sakura could taste the smooth warmth of her mother's milk upon Tenten's lips as the girl passionately moved her tounge through the insides of her mouth.

Tenten undressed quickly, throwing her clothes to the floor. Sakura ran a line of kisses down her lover's neck along the sensual contours of here body then toward the soft flesh of her breast, which she licked and bit at for a while, before running her hands down the other's body, splitting her legs gently. Without a moment's hesitation Sakura pressed her mouth to the young girl's most sensitive area. Passionately, she moved her tongue up against the inside of the core of Tenten's pussy, focusing intently on bringing pleasure to her lovers clit. The pink haired girl moved her hands sensually across Tenten's body as she bathed her tongue in the warm sexual fluids and took pleasure in the sound of the girl's passionate moans growing harder and harder under the intense undulating motion of her licks. Tenten gave a gasp and grasped visciously at the fabric of the bed which she sat upon as she felt the varying degrees of pressure against her clitoris. All the while she looked on lovingly at the soft pink hair pressed in between her legs. A deep moan rang out and the younger girl was soon greeted by a fierce burst of climactic juices, which she in an instant struggled to lick up.

Sakura raised herself to Tenten's level upon the bed, and the brunette wasted little time in greeting the other with a deep kiss, all the while rubbing the gentle outline of her soft frame. After a moment of passion Tenten moved to obtain an object from the side of their bed, a short section of an old, broken staff, it was relatively thick, made of a hard wood, carefully finished, and decorated by many raised characters. The sixteen year old then kneeled in front of her lover, gave a short series of deeply passionate licks to her sex spot, before inserting the ornate staff deep inside the other girl. Sakura gave a high moan as she felt the hard ridges of the staff etch against her insides, under Tenten's soft, but deeply pleasuring touch. The pink haired girl watched the careful motion of her lover's wrist as she moved her own hand to the girl's face, pulling it toward her so as to look into the other's beautiful brown eyes, the same eyes that now belonged to her daughter.

Sakura moans became higher and longer, signifyng she was close to climax. Tenten took careful notice of this and as was usual, increased her intensity with the staff several fold, before removing it all together to finish Sakura off with her tongue. An instant after pressing her tongue into the girl's core Tenten found herself licking the pleasant result of her lover's orgasm off of her face. The two met once more in a hard kiss Tenten atop Sakura, their bodies pressed together as their tongues fought within their mouths. Tenten soon pulled away a trail of a mixture of sexual fluid and spit still connecting her to the other as she sat up.

"You know you're amazing. You just keep getting better and better." Tenten said softly.

"It's just that you're still not use to me being my normal size again." Sakura smiled back sensually.

"You're probably right... Well, I think I'll go check to see if Takara's awake yet." Tenten spoke smoothly.

"You do that." Sakura cooed back lovingly. as she crawled into the bed still reveling in Tenten's lovely taste upon her lips.

As she lay there, Sakura thought to herself. She had been through a lot. She was someone different then she was before. No more a sad girl plagued by unrecieved desires, impractical dreams, unrealized emotion, and unwanted loneliness. Yes, for the first time in her young life, Sakura Haruno was happy. She had found someone to love, some one to treasure. Though Sakura realized it was otherwise, she couldn't help but think that this current life was absolutely perfect. In the very least, the young girl knew that she would never be alone again.

A/N: I just can't believe myself. I am such a damn idiot. I had abolutely no sense of timing when I started this story. I said Sakura was 15 in the first chapter, so it is pretty much impossible for her to be 15 here, yet she is supposed to still be 15 when Naruto returns. Not that any of this really matters, since it's pretty clear that this story is pure fantasy and is really, really incompatible with the actual story, but still, I would have thought I planned better then this. While anyway, after ranting about something that NO ONE cares about except me what can I say. Simple, short fnalchapter. A somewhat boring scene with Naruto, and then a completely unnescessary sex scene, that is all there is to this chapter. No real plot no real anything, just a sort of peek into what Sakura's new life is like.As for that sex scene, I only did that since I felt that one sex scene for the couple wasn't enough, and because a lot of people said they wanted another one. Oh well, that's it, I hope you liked this story. I actually think it turned out pretty good this time. Tell me what you think about the story in general. I'd espeacially like comments about my profieceny at writing plotlines, fight scenes, sex scenes, original characters, and dialogue. So yeah reveiw it and expect something new from me soon (speaking of which, I am very open to suggestions if there is a particular couple you want to see).


End file.
